Seven Stages
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Seven Stages of Grief. Kai experiences this first hand after Voltaire dies. At least he's not as alone as he thinks.  1. Shock and Denial. It was to pretty a day to go to a faux funeral. It couldn't be real, someone would tell him otherwise soon, right?


10/31/2010, 11:58pm: Real life drama forced an unwanted post-pone of the other updates. They will uploaded tomorrow night. But I wanted this at least uploaded before midnight. Also kind of my shot at trying to write somthind deep I guess. Lemme know what you think! 11:59pm.  
Document Opened: 10/30/2010, 09:19-20pm.

Authors Note:  
I have no problems killing off Voltaire here as I do not like him. I don't even like Kai's _"parents"_ Susumu has no excuse for just walking out like that. Jeez, Kai's blood relatives suck.

Warning: Character death. Well, he's already dead.

Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns Beyblade. I own this fic.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**1. Shock and Denial.**_

_"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this but-" The man in the business suit paused, seemingly picking his next words carefully while pushing his golden thin rimmed glassed up on the bridge of his nose. "Your Grandfather, Lord Voltaire passed on last night." He watched wordlessly as the man clasped his hands in front of himself and rested them on the thick cherry oak desk._

_He kept his face indifferent. Knowing good and well that this was probably just an elaborate test of some-kind from his Grandfather. Possibly just to gauge his reaction for some hidden purpose. Probably just to use against him. There was no way he could __actually__ be dead. The thought was ridiculous. He was getting up there in years but he wasn't old enough to just __die__._

_The man continued, probably assuming he was in shock of some kind, but that was far from the case. "The funeral arrangements been taken care of and it will be held this Saturday." He spoke with a solemn voice at this, as if it had really happened. Fine. If his Grandfather wanted to test him then he would just play along a bit. He wasn't stupid and could more than likely find a flaw somewhere or catch him in the act. So, he nodded and the man, whose name he had not remembered despite being told just fifteen minutes ago, dismissed him from the office and told him the generic 'Sorry for your loss' business._

_That was eleven-fifteen am, mid-morning, Wednesday. Now, it was Saturday and by this point a horrible feeling of doubt began to stir in him. For the past few days he had been secretly looking around for any sign that Voltaire might actually be lurking around but that was futile since logically he would be elsewhere, probably watching him through a hidden camera or had someone reporting to him. __That__ was more like him._

_By the time afternoon came and he was dressed and at the building where the casket was set, time seemed to eerily slow down for him yet speed by for everyone else._

_He had only recognized a couple of the people his Grandfather had done business with and though his ex-parents were there, he avoided them like the plague. He had even worn his blue warpaint, keeping his expression indifferent while he was there._

_However, it was an open casket and when it was his turn to come pay his respect, it didn't seem real. The casket was white with gold lining and inside where the body lay was what appeared to velvet red satin lining. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the unmoving form, expecting him to snap his eyes open at any moment. Expecting someone to come up to him and tell him it was all a setup, just like he thou-knew it was._

_By the time they closed the lid on the casket he was wishing someone would tell him he was wrong._

_He had been barely paying attention during the eulogy earlier since it was being given by a friend of his Grandfather's. Neither he or even Susumu was asked to come and say anything. The reasons being obvious._

_After that things sped up since before he knew it, they were outside on the crisp day. The sky was vibrant and alive, only a cloud or two decorated the sky. The sun was bright and shining as if the world was in total peace. It wasn't the kind of day you go to faux funerals on. It was one he __would__ have been spending with Grev and the Blitzkrieg boys as well as a few other bladers since the teams were coming in town to participate in series of special charity matches for the BBA._

_Vaguely, he heard the few comments directed at him but were not meant for him to hear; that ranged from pity to how distasteful it was to be wearing facepaint at a funeral. He ignored them and just kept staring at the casket as it was being lowered into the freshly made...grave._

_His only thoughts, even while the priest was speaking, was that any moment someone would, __had__ to come and let him know it was an elaborate lie. A test._

_Even after the casket was lowered into the ground and it was covered by dirt, he could barely remember a few of his Grandfathers associates and friends telling him a complete list of cliche's like; "We're sorry for your loss", "He was a good business man and I think you'll do him proud", "How are you feeling?" and other garbage he didn't want or need to hear._

_After that he couldn't even remember getting back to the manor where he lived or going to bed. In one moment it was that place and now, where he currently was and had been residing for the past few hours leaning against a tree in the Grangers Dojo..._

He had been here for a few hours now. It seemed the dojo was the unofficial gathering spot for the bladers. He glanced over to see Tyson laughing at something with Claude and Miguel. The blunette really seemed to enjoy having everyone here and even Mister Granger or Gramps as he insisted that _everybody_ call him that- was even talking normally with Rei and Garland not too far away. He knew that PPB All Starz, White Tiger-X and even the Majestics would be arriving tomorrow. It was mildly amusing seeing so many of them in one place. However they would probably have to start gathering at the park after the rest arrived since the dojo could only hold so many people.

It was strange at first, even he felt a little out of place gathered among the others. Especially after what happened not all that long ago. Many still saw him as a traitor and villain. But, Tyson was so insistent that he come, the blunette outright told him if he didn't show up today that he would hunt him down and drag him there using Dragoon if he had to. From the determined look on his face at the time he found himself believing that he actually _would_.

It hadn't been too bad so far. He'd made minor talk with Tala. And even exchanged a few words with Miguel before the blond headed to say hello to Tyson a few minutes ago. Even Ian and Daichi had hit it off pretty well and went to get into some kind of mess or have a beybattle, he wasn't sure which. Then again he couldn't hear of the noises that came with one and if there was, probably all of the bladers would be watching it and picking sides for who to win. Either way, he'd long since contented himself to the tree and simply observed. He wasn't about to become some social butterfly overnight. Even this took him more time than he wanted to admit.

"Ah, there you are." He looked over to see Brooklyn walking towards him, a peaceful smile on his face.

He acknowledged his presence with a with a "hm", waiting for the slightly older blader to continue. He'd found Brooklyn wasn't so bad when his ego wasn't in the way. He actually practiced now. "I was wondering if you would be up for a match in the charity tournament?" At the question his mouth upturned into a smirk. It would be interesting to battle the other teen without him going psycho. "I'll be there." Which was his response for 'yes'.

Brooklyn's smile brightened a little bit and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his blade. Kai found himself mimicking his action and pulled Dranzer from his own pocket. He doubted he went _anywhere_ without his bit-beast with him. The thought made him freeze for a moment as images from yesterday flashed through his mind but he was quick to banish them. That _hadn't_, _couldn't_ have been real.

"I warn you that I've been training with Zeus." Ever since their match, he wanted another one. Win or lose, it didn't matter. Now, he had a connection with his bit-beast that he hadn't ever felt before and he had his blading spirit. He wanted a true rematch in which he was adamant to not flip out or destroy more of the city.

"Prove it in the dish." He replied with an underlying amusement in his voice and looked down at the blue blade in his hand and ran his thumb over the chip where an image of Dranzer lay.

After that, he never expected the fire bird to return. He made sure to free Dranzer before giving into what he thought was his death.

Immediately he paused his movements and froze at the word. Death.

Bits and pieces of memories and images from the past few days ran through his mind faster than he could comprehend them and doubt rose within.

He swallowed a heavy lump in the back of his throat that had settled into a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_"Your Grandfather, Lord Voltaire passed on last night."_

_"The funeral arrangements been taken care of and it will be held this Saturday." _

He was so lost in thought he failed to notice that he had started shaking while staring down unseeingly at Dranzer or even the puzzled yet concerned look Brooklyn wore.

_"We're sorry for your loss."_

_"He was a good business man."_

_"Kids probably in shock."_

He started shivering and wondered when it got so cold? "Kai? Are you alright?" He was only vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder.

Wednesday, yesterday, they had been real, hadn't they? Subconsciously he wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop shaking.

His heart began beating so fast and loud it was nearly deafening.

He was _really _gone, wasn't he? Never coming back. But, Dranzer came back. His own mind rebuttled that Dranzer was a powerful mythical creature. His Grandfather was just a power hungry man. Just human.

"Kai, You okay buddy?" He distantly recognized Tyson's voice but he couldn't bring himself to respond to it. Because right now he was not okay, he was far from it.

"He's never coming back..." He hadn't meant to speak it but it came out as a whisper and he missed the confused look on the blunette's face.

"Who's not coming back Kai?" Tyson asked becoming increasingly worried for his friend. He'd never seen act like this before and he was fine not five minutes ago.

Hearing the question he was snapped back into reality. One where his Grandfather was truly dead and not coming back. He never wanted to throw up so much until this moment.

Almost instantly he was aware of everything. Tyson and Brooklyn were to his left, the others were watching him with varying mixes of confusion and concern. He wanted to scream or do something.

All he knew for sure was that he _had_ to get away from that spot, from them. Without a word he bolted from his spot and ran faster than he had ever done in his entire life. Leaving behind a yard full of confused bladers.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
This was going to be a long one-shot but this alone ran away with itself and took up more room than I had planned. _Never plan anything_. It almost never works anyway. XP .

Happy Halloween/All Hollows Eve everyone!

Finished: 10/31/2010, 01:27pm.


End file.
